El Sol y la Luna
by Indy DeLarge
Summary: Ya han pasado nueve meses desde KOF XIII, ahora los luchadores se ven atrapados en desconcierto al recibir nuevamente sus cartas de invitación firmadas anónimamente por un nuevo anfitrión. Pero esta vez deberán enfrentarse a viejos enemigos, que mediante la organizacion de un nuevo torneo, buscan venganza y el ascenso de un nuevo dios.
1. El regreso a Yokohama

**Capitulo 1**

Las calles de Yokohama se hallaban sombrías debido al temporal que azotaba a la ciudad, se acercaba la navidad y se percibía la ansiedad en los habitantes. Pero esto no parecía hacer efecto en Konoe, la joven caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos de su saco de invierno, hacía tiempo que no surgía la necesidad de usarlo. Al levantar la mirada noto que había llegado a su destino: Yokohama General Cemetery.

Konoe suspiro y se tomo unos momentos antes de entrar, a pesar de haber venido cada mes durante 5 años, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a esa sensación, parecía como si esa fuera la primera visita que hacia al viejo cementerio de la ciudad, pero no lo era y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Tomo una bocanada de aire y exhaló, entonces se dispuso a entrar, estaba vacío como era de esperarse con un clima como ese, la chica camino a través de los pasillos observando las lapidas, leyendo los nombres inscritos en ellas preguntándose sobre que tan felices habrían sido esas personas durante su vida, hasta que leyó un nombre familiar, Kikuri Tanima.

Konoe se pone de rodillas frente a la lapida y lee el epitafio:

**Aquí yace Kikuri Tanima:**

"**Incluso las cosas frágiles pueden ser tocadas**

**Como la luna, brillan en la noche de la ciudad"**

Konoe rompe en llanto y cubre su cara con sus manos, solloza unos minutos hasta que consigue calmarse. Levanta la vista y observa nuevamente el epitafio recordando la canción escrita por su hermana menor, quien se la había dado a ella para interpretarla, y recordando también, la única vez que la canto en su honor en aquel reconocido club de la ciudad.

-Me haces tanta falta Kikuri…- dice la joven, sin molestarse en hacerlo en voz baja, ya que el cementerio sigue desierto – Las cosas por fin parecen estar marchando bien, conocí gente nueva, bastante agradables, formamos una banda hace unas semanas, creo que… -

La joven calla al percibir pasos a su alrededor, baja la mirada y guarda silencio. "De seguro es algún visitante" piensa. La persona camina en su dirección y permanece parada junto a Konoe esperando que esta levante la vista. Konoe comienza a ponerse nerviosa hasta que la figura habla y su voz le genera escalofríos.

-Nueva banda eh? Esperemos para ver cuánto duran.- Dice la voz masculina

Konoe levanta su vista y observa al pelirrojo, a pesar de los años, no parece haber cambiado nada. La chica permanece en shock, con el paso del tiempo había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a su ex compañero de banda luego de que este dejara la ciudad bruscamente sin despedirse, dejando a su hermana en un pozo de depresión en el cual permaneció hasta su muerte.

-Iori…- Dice la chica, aun en estado de asombro.- Bienvenido de vuelta supongo… ¿Has venido a ver a Kikuri?

El pelirrojo deja escapar un suspiro sarcástico y prende un cigarrillo

-Tengo negocios pendientes en la ciudad- Dice con seriedad.

Konoe se sorprende por la frialdad de Iori, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez los años fuera de la ciudad hubiesen cambiado su actitud…al parecer no. Ella calla y reprime las lágrimas, luego de cinco años sin tener contacto sigue sin mostrar emociones.

-Supongo que aun no te enteraste sobre Kikuri…- Dice ella esperando que Iori note la inscripción de la lapida.

-Kuwahara me llamo unos días después de que deje la ciudad para informármelo- Dijo tranquilo mientras continuaba fumando.

Konoe se indigna y la tristeza que la abundaba se convierte en ira.

-¡Es todo lo que vas a decir!- Grita mientras se para e intenta golpear al pelirrojo en el rostro, pero este la esquiva.

-¡Cálmate mujer! – Dice el – ¿Qué esperas, eh? ¿Qué me arrodille y juegue a ser María Magdalena? Eso no va conmigo – El pelirrojo da media vuelta y se dispone a irse.

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? – Grita Konoe, el se detiene y considera decirle la verdad, que por su paso a la ciudad decidió visitar la tumba de su padre, pero eso conllevaría a mas preguntas, las cuales no tenía tiempo para responder y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Tengo que irme- Dice, y se aleja mientras arroja el cigarrillo, dejando a la joven muy confundida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Flashback**_

La banda de Iori se hallaba en el "Club de Jazz de Yokohama", donde siempre eran bien recibidos, tocaban allí frecuentemente, y siempre llenaban el lugar. Iori tocaba su bajo como de costumbre, mostrándose indiferente a los gritos del público, mientras que Konoe cantaba con entusiasmo sonriendo frecuentemente.

En una mesa cercana, el manager de la banda bebía su whisky mientras oía las canciones y observaba como el público enloquecía. "Vaya, Yagami tiene un gran talento…si tan solo cambiara su actitud conseguir un contrato sería más fácil" pensó. Mientras Kuwahara meditaba y hundía su boca en la bebida, Kikuri apareció.

-¡Hola Kuwahara! - Exclama ella entre el ruido del club – ¡Tiempo sin vernos!

Kuwahara sonríe y deja su bebida a un lado mientras abraza a Kikuri, esa chica le caía bien, a pesar de tener una vida difícil siempre parecía estar sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- Dice – Ven toma asiento.

Ella toma asiento en la mesa, junto con el manager de la banda de su hermana.

-Tu hermana me dijo que fuiste a hacerte unos estudios al Hospital ¿Cómo te fue?- El semblante de Kikuri decae un poco, pero esta aun conserva su sonrisa.

-No muy bien, tengo que seguir tomando mis medicamentos, se están agotando y su precio sigue aumentando, no quiero preocupar a Konoe, se está esforzando mucho para ayudarme a sobrellevar la enfermedad. Ha tomado un trabajo nuevo como camarera ¿Te lo dijo?

-Hmm, no, no me ha dicho nada.- Kuwahara siente pena por ambas, pero hasta no conseguir un contrato para la banda no tiene otra manera de otorgarles una mano, a menudo se siente impotente pero trata de estar ahí ocupando el rol de padre, del cual las hermanas no reciben ayuda debido a que no tienen contacto.

-Hmm. – Ambos guardan silencio y se dedican a observar el concierto.

Luego de unas varias canciones la banda se retira, no sin antes dar las gracias al público, menos Iori el cual simplemente decide bajarse del escenario como usualmente hace y dirigirse a su apartamento. Cuando se dispone a irse es interceptado por Kuwahara, quien lo saluda alegremente y lo felicita junto con Kikuri.

-El concierto estuvo asombroso Iori – Dijo Kikuri con una sonrisa, la joven lo admiraba, eso era algo obvio.

-Ah, gracias…- Dijo el encendiendo un cigarrillo, esquivando a Kikuri, saliendo por la puerta trasera sin decir más.

"Dios, detesto cuando es así" pensó Kuwahara, quien constantemente toleraba la personalidad cambiante de Yagami, el notaba la manera en la que Kikuri lo miraba, pero prefería mantenerse al margen de asuntos como ese.

-¿Dónde está Yagami?- Pregunto Konoe quien había estado firmando autógrafos y hablando con algunos fans.

-Se fue, como de costumbre- Dijo Kuwahara suspirando y volviendo a tomar un sorbo de whisky.

Konoe asintió, no era ninguna sorpresa de todas maneras, a Iori no le gustaba socializar y lo sabía, en los dos años que llevaba trabajando en la banda con él nunca pudo comprenderlo, "Es un caso perdido" pensaba ella constantemente. Konoe observa a su hermana menor.

-¿Te sientes bien? El aire de este ambiente no es bueno para ti.- Kikuri se limita a sonreír, haciendo marcar sus oyuelos.

-No estoy discapacitada Konoe, relájate, ¿Porque no puedes ser mas como Kuwahara? - Kikuri suelta una carcajada y da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermana- Estoy bien…en serio. – Konoe asiente no del todo convencida – Sera mejor que vuelva a casa, el doctor dijo que necesito más horas de sueño. – Dice la joven.

- Me quedare aquí un rato, no me esperes. – Dice Konoe mientras observa como su hermana se va del club. – ¿Qué dijo Iori? – Dice dirigiéndose a su manager.

-¿Iori?... Nada, como siempre. – Kuwahara deja su vaso en la mesa – Kikuri no se molesta en disimularlo – Dice el con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero… hacen bonita pareja a pesar de todo.

- Estas loco Kuwahara, Iori y Kikuri son como el agua y el aceite, él lo sabe, ella lo sabe, y nosotros también, sobre mi cadáver dejaría que se acercara a mi hermana…- Dice Konoe con el ceño fruncido, "Kikuri se merece algo mejor" piensa.

- Oye está bien no te alteres – Dice Kuwahara bromeando - Pero eso no bastara para cambiar la opinión de Kikuri, la conoces y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Aunque Konoe odiara admitirlo, Kuwahara tenía razón, si algo sabia era que ni ella ni nadie podía cambiar la opinión de Kikuri, eso era un hecho.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A través de las calles lluviosas de la ciudad se veía a una joven de cabello azul caminar apresurada por llegar al hotel donde residían sus compañeros de milicia, había aterrizado en Yokohama hace 2 horas y estuvo dando vueltas tratando de encontrar la dirección de su hospedaje, hasta que una anciana bastante amable le había indicado el camino correcto para llegar. Al equipo Ikari se le había ordenado encontrarse en la ciudad de Japón para llevar a cabo una nueva misión encubierta, luego de unas merecidas vacaciones de 9 meses, 9 meses que habían pasado desde el último torneo de KOF.

"Mierda" pensó Leona, el clima no la estaba ayudando demasiado, la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse y las ráfagas de viento se hicieron más fuertes. Luego de una exhaustiva caminata de 10 minutos, la militar llego al edificio: The Yokohama Bay Hotel Tokyu.

"¿Hotel cinco estrellas? Nada mal papá" pensó la chica para sus adentros. Se dispuso a entrar y seguir las órdenes del Comandante: Esperar en el vestíbulo hasta que el Coronel y el Teniente se presenten.

Aun no sabía cuál era la misión, ni en qué consistía, ni su grado de riesgo, pero luego de 9 meses de inactividad se sentía preparada para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es un poco corto pero me parece que esta bien para empezar, es mi primer fic (basado ligeramente en un CD Drama) asi que probablemente tenga algunos errores y cosas para pulir, para aclarar: Konoe, Kikuri y Kuwahara NO son personajes creados por mi, pertenecen a SNK y hacen su unica aparicion en el CD Drama "The Sun and The Moon : Prologue" que se centra en Iori, trate de hacerlo lo mas fiel que pude al cd drama, pero añadi algunas cosas sin importancia para que no quede tan vacio. Acepto todo tipo de criticas si son constructivas mejor c:<strong>

**En fin Bye Bye!**


	2. El nuevo hospedaje

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de entrar con un paso firme al salón del hotel, Leona decide sentarse en un sillón blanco del vestíbulo mientras deja su valija a un costado, el salón se encontraba vacío para su sorpresa y agrado, odiaba los grupos grandes de personas. Mientras se acomoda en su asiento observa su alrededor, es un hotel de lujo, como los que se suelen ver en las películas. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, usualmente el hospedaje que se les era asignado durante las misiones solían ser cuarteles subterráneos, cabañas reservadas en el medio de un bosque o localizaciones ubicadas en lugares desiertos y recónditos donde no pudieran ser notados por la población, pero ese no era el caso, lo que dejaba pensativa a la militar, "Esta misión debe de tener una gran importancia si el Comandante creyó esto necesario" pensó la joven.

Mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al hospedaje noto una pequeña mesa de ratón en el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraban revistas de entretenimiento, miro a su alrededor para cerciorase de que el lugar aún seguía vacio, y lo estaba. Luego de dudar decidió levantarse y tomar la que pareciera menos estúpida, los chismes nunca le llamaron la atención, pero si iba a tener que esperar a sus compañeros tendría que matar el tiempo de alguna forma. Cuando estaba por tomar una sobre dietas y salud, noto caras conocidas en la portada de otra revista, decidió tomarla y volver a sentarse en el cómodo sillón. Observo la tapa unos momentos intentando reconocer a los competidores del pasado torneo, la foto no era ni más ni menos que el poster promocional que se había hecho para KOF XIII, Leona reconocía cada una de las caras en la portada, estaban Kyo, K', Iori, Kula, Mai y la lista continuaba, la revista estaba dirigida al entretenimiento y parecía que esta vez habían centrado sus ojos en ellos. "Pero si fue hace casi 10 meses" pensó la joven.

**"Ya ha pasado casi 1 año desde la última vez que vimos a estos fuertes luchadores en acción, con un nuevo año por venir y sin noticias concretas, se pone en duda la posibilidad de un nuevo torneo de KOF en 2015 pero… ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? ¿Dónde están ahora?"**

Luego de leer el copete del artículo la joven levanta su vista para ojear el reloj, 11 AM, "¿Donde estarán?" Se pregunta Leona. Trata de no preocuparse y decide seguir leyendo.

**"Si bien este último torneo fue uno de los más exitosos a nivel mundial, no parece haber planes por parte de la familia Bernstein para organizarlo nuevamente.**

**Pero recordemos también que a lo largo de estos torneos ha habido muchos anfitriones, tales como la joven sacerdotisa Chizuru Kagura, pero esta tampoco ha hecho declaración alguna, simplemente nos queda rezar y esperar para ver a nuestros peleadores favoritos reunidos nuevamente, como pudimos verlos diez meses atrás aquí en Japón, donde se libraron algunas batallas decisivas, hasta llegar a la final, que se libro en el Rose Stadium donde el Fatal Fury Team y Japan Team se enfrentaron en una batalla reñida que termino con la victoria del equipo de Kyo Kusanagi". **

Leona recordaba haber visto esa batalla por televisión desde su cuarto en el hospital, su equipo había logrado llegar a semifinales, pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra el equipo de Japón, Leona había quedado herida gravemente luego de su pelea contra Kyo, a pesar de haber gastado toda su energía en sus auras cortantes, Kusanagi respondía con movimientos rápidos acompañados de flamas que lastimaban a la militar, Leona logro perpetuar un V-Slasher en el aire que hirió a Kyo considerablemente pero este se limito a lanzar un pequeña risa, levantándose y corriendo apresuradamente a Leona realizando un Oniyaki, saltando hacia arriba haciendo una espiral, lo que fue suficiente para vencer a la militar, que fue retirada del escenario por sus compañeros con quemaduras dolorosas. Lo último que Leona recordaba de esa batalla luego de caer inconsciente fue a Kusanagi perpetuando su pose de victoria y exclamándole:

-¿Ves lo novata que eres? Necesitas practicar mas…- Se había burlado él.

A pesar de su derrota, Leona sabía que era capaz de derrotar a Kyo, pero el cansancio y la falta de confianza le habían jugado en contra, en medio de la pelea incluso había cruzado por su mente usar las nuevas habilidades que había descubierto meses atrás, mientras se encontraba en su apartamento sirviéndose un vaso de agua, cuando se había volteado para guardar la jarra en su lugar, un movimiento en falso había hecho que el vaso se cayera de la mesa a lo que la militar en un momento de reflejo intento agarrarlo… el vaso cayó al suelo, pero lo que si logro sostenerse fue el agua que este contenía, Leona se había quedado en shock con sus manos extendidas mientras veía como el agua flotaba sin tocar el suelo, pero repentinamente esta perdió el volumen y se derramo sobre la alfombra, sacando a la joven de su trance y dejándola estupefacta. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie, excepto a Chizuru quien le había informado que cuando aún conservaba el espejo había tenido visiones de su padre Gaidel como un Hakkeshu del agua, lo que explicaba las nuevas habilidades que la joven había descubierto.

- Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlas emerger- Le había dicho la sacerdotisa – Conozco a un maestro de este arte, te recomendaría que hablaras con él, podría enseñarte a controlarlo – Había sugerido Kagura, pero Leona rechazo la propuesta.

- No. Me encargare de esto por mi cuenta…– Había respondido con sequedad mientras se alejaba del templo - … y…que nadie se entere de esto.

Pero a pesar de haber aprendido parcialmente en cómo controlar su hidroquinesis, Leona había decidido no utilizarla en su batalla con Kyo, si iba a llevarla en práctica en su estilo de pelea iba a necesitar una técnica efectiva para aplicarla, y aparte de las técnicas de Heidern no poseía ninguna.

La chica meditaba sobre la habilidad heredada por parte de Gaidel, aun no se lo había informado a Heidern ni a sus compañeros, por el momento se decidió por mantenerlo en secreto y si era posible no utilizarla en sus combates, prefería mantenerlo oculto, para ella misma. La militar saco esos pensamientos de su mente y decidio continuar con la lectura de la revista la cual tenía una sección completa sobre la historia de KOF, había fotografías de los primeros torneos, una particularmente le gusto, era del 94', en ella se veía a su padre en medio de una pelea contra Takuma, Heidern estaba en posición de ataque mientras que Takuma se cubría, en el fondo de la foto se podía ver a Ralf y Clark alentando por el Comandante. Leona pensó en cortar la página y conservar la fotografía pero decidió seguir ojeando la sección. Había múltiples fotos de los equipos en combate, en una del 96' se podía ver a Leona perpetuando un X–Caliber en el aire, la joven leyó el epígrafe de la foto.

**"Aquí podemos apreciar uno de los mejores movimientos de Leona Heidern, integrante del Ikari Warriors Team. Tuvo su debut en el torneo del 96' como reemplazo de su padre Heidern, sin duda una de las peleadoras favoritas del público y con un gran potencial"**

Leona odiaba eso de los torneos, los medios, la comercialización, la televisión y las revistas, no hacían más que presentar a los luchadores como un producto en vidriera o animales… si, animales encerrados en el gran zoológico que era KOF. La militar ya se estaba asqueando de los artículos cuando oyó la puerta del hotel abrirse y observo a sus compañeros entrar exhaustos.

-¡Llegamos! – Exclamo Ralf al entrar al hotel seguido de su compañero.

-Perdón por el retraso, el avión tardo en despegar y nos costó encontrar la dirección. – Dijo Clark mientras bajaba sus valijas.

Leona se pone de pie para recibir a sus superiores con un saludo militar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estamos en Japón princesa! Ahorrémonos las normas de la milicia – Dijo Ralf mientras se acercaba al centro del vestíbulo.

- Le recuerdo Coronel que vinimos hasta aquí para llevar a cabo una misión – Dijo el Teniente acomodándose las gafas, a pesar de estar bajo techo.

- ¡Oh ya cállate! - Exclama Ralf - ¿Hay algún bar por aquí cerca? Me muero por un vaso de sake…

- Primero dirijámonos a nuestras habitaciones y… ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? – Dice Clark observando a su compañero, el cual estaba destrozando una revista.

Leona se voltea y observa al Coronel con la revista de entretenimiento en sus manos.

-¿Estabas leyendo esto? – Dijo Ralf fijando su vista en Leona, a lo cual ella asiente en silencio - ¡Mira todas estas fotos! Son increíbles… hombre tienes que ver esto. – Dijo Ralf a su compañero el cual se acerco a ojear la revista.

Leona observa como arrancan algunas páginas con fotos de los torneos, mientras ríen y hablan entre ellos, sin importarles la mirada asesina de la recepcionista la cual, de todas formas, decide guardar silencio. Luego de destartalar la revista y haber extraído todas las fotos que encontraron del Ikari Team deciden acercarse a la recepción seguidos por la militar la cual permanecía en silencio como de costumbre.

-Disculpe señorita…- Dice Ralf esperando que la joven japonesa entienda su idioma.

La chica levanta su vista del monitor de la computadora y los recibe con la sonrisa característica de cualquier recepcionista.

-Si dígame…- Dice ella con perfecta pronunciación.

-Necesitamos nuestras llaves y el número de las habitaciones – Dijo Ralf con tono autoritario, recibiendo un pisotón disimulado por parte de su compañero.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan brusco? – Le susurra Clark

Leona decide volver a sentarse en el sillón blanco y esperar a sus compañeros. Vuelve a tomar la revista, la cual ahora estaba hecha trizas, y observa algunas fotos mas de otros luchadores recordando las peleas que había tenido con ellos, observo una en donde se podía ver a Iori lanzando sus llamas purpuras a Kula, la cual se cubría con paredes de hielo, pero estas eran rápidamente derretidas por Yagami. Si había algo que odiaba de los combates era dialogar antes de comenzar el round, algunos se limitaban a permanecer callados, como Goro Daimon, y ella también lo hacía de esa manera todo era más fácil, o algunos optaban por ser amigables, siempre le costaba reaccionar ante ellos, como si las palabras la abandonaran súbitamente. Athena, Chin, Ryo y la lista continuaba, la elogiaban o bien la trataban como si diera lastima y ella odiaba eso. Luego estaban los bruscos, Kyo, Shen, Iori y unos cuantos mas, podía soportar eso, su labia no le fallaba en el momento de responder a los desprecios o insultos, pero cuando tocaban el tema del Disturbio su mente se cerraba y se ponía en posición fetal, ese era su punto débil.

-¡Leona! ¡Vamos! – Exclamo Ralf, el cual estaba con Clark a punto de entrar al ascensor, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La joven deja la revista y se pone en pie tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose al ascensor. Ya dentro de este Ralf le entrega la llave de su habitación.

-La número 26, 4to piso.

-Gracias Coronel – Dice Leona tomando la llave. Ralf odiaba que lo tratara de "Coronel" lo hacía sentir como un dictador.

-Vaya fotos conseguimos en esa revista- Dice Clark observando una en donde se lo ve perpetuando un Super Argentine Backbreaker a un dolorido Shingo durante el torneo del 2000.

Ralf lanza una carcajada al ver la fotografía.

-Eso es sufrimiento en su máxima expresión – Dice el castaño entre risas – Es una pena que no hayan incluido las fotos que nos tomaron para los posters promocionales.

Leona recordaba las sesiones de fotos, otra cosa para añadir a la lista de lo que odiaba de los torneos, posar y pretender ser una celebridad, se resignaba de todas maneras, debía hacerlo para participar. Sus compañeros parecían disfrutarlo, pero era demasiado bizarro para ella, prefería dejarlo para las estrellas de KOF quienes siempre eran indispensables, Mai, Athena, Kyo, Iori, Terry, etc, ella solo era de relleno, pero le gustaba serlo, no llamaba la atención y no era acosaba por "fans" ni fotógrafos…no mucho.

El ascensor se detiene en el cuarto piso donde se encuentra la habitación de la militar.

-Descansa un poco, Clark y yo pensamos visitar algunos bares en la noche ¿Nos acompañas?

-No lo creo.- Responde ella con su usual tono cortante, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

- Maldición ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan anticuada? – Pregunta Ralf a su compañero, el cual opto por guardar silencio, la actitud de Leona era un misterio para ambos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de entrar a su habitación, la joven decide desempacar. No había traído mucho de todas formas, cuando eres militar no tienes muchas variedades de prendas ni colores en tu closet. Cuando termino de ordenar su ropa se dirigió a la cocina para practicar su hidroquinesis, se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo coloco sobre una toalla en el suelo, la joven movía sus manos alrededor del vaso intentando levantar el agua dentro de este, había logrado hacerlo múltiples veces, pero no podía mantenerlo por más de 10 segundos sin que esta cayera al suelo. Luego de varios intentos fallidos Leona comenzó a frustrarse y decidió dejarlo. "Suficiente por hoy" pensó.

La chica decidió salir al balcón de su habitación, podía observar la ciudad y el parque perfectamente desde allí, el clima aun seguía lluvioso así que no había mucha gente en las calles. Leona se sentó unos momentos mientras observaba las calles de Yokohama desde su balcón, cuando logro divisar una joven de pelo corto que caminaba por el parque, se veía desesperada y parecía estar buscando a alguien, pero no lograba encontrarlo por lo que decidió sentarse un banco, Leona observo como la chica llevaba su rostro a sus manos, y como sus hombros parecían temblar, estaba llorando.

-Se cómo se siente…- Susurro Leona, aunque sabía que la joven estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo, perdon por haber tardado tanto pero no me llegaba la inspiracion _ en fin espero que les guste. C: <strong>

**PD: Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo :D, y gracias a Jenny y Abigail por la reviews!**


	3. Las invitaciones del sello del zorro

**Capitulo 3**

Kula miraba a través de la ventana del apartamento que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo, el aire acondicionado había dejado de funcionar hace tres días y la temperatura alcanzaba los 36°, la joven estaba de mal humor, nunca le gustaron las temperaturas elevadas, y con el aire acondicionado averiado el ambiente se le hacía insoportable. La adolescente sostenía un helado de vainilla el cual lamia de vez en cuando, pero este comenzaba a derretirse y a manchar sus dedos dejándolos pegajosos, por lo que la joven decidió levantarse y guardarlo en el refrigerador.

En el sofá se encontraba un aburrido cyborg que navegaba en su computadora portátil.

-¡Tío, estoy aburrida, hace calor, y ya casi no nos queda helado! – Decía Kula con fastidio acercándose al sofá.

-Primero, deja de llamarme así, no soy tu tío, segundo, ya sabes que intente arreglar el aire acondicionado y no hay caso, el aparato ha muerto y tercero, si quieres mas helado tendrás que ir a comprarlo tú misma. – Contesto Maxima sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

La chica soltó un suspiro de enfado en respuesta mientras se dejaba caer exageradamente en el sofá alterno… cuando se oyen pasos y logra divisar a un molesto K' que había despertado de su siesta.

-¿Acaso no pueden cerrar la boca por un momento? Idiotas… – Dice el joven de pelo blanco al acercarse con expresión somnolienta.

Kula y Maxima deciden ignorarlo, saben que es imposible lidiar con él cuando esta de mal humor. "Si vuelve a llamarme idiota… lo convertiré en una escultura de hielo" piensa la chica para sus adentros. K' se acerca al refrigerador para sacar una lata de soda

-Creí que ibas a arreglar el aire acondicion…

-Siéntate – Interrumpe Maxima a lo que K' simplemente lo observa confundido – Siéntate – Repite mirándolo seriamente, a lo que K' accede, "mierda, esto es serio" piensa el ex agente de NESTS. – Tengo que hablarles de algo.

Kula cambia su postura y se sienta para escuchar lo que el "tío" tiene para decir.

-¡Vamos habla! Me estas poniendo nerviosa – Exclama ella con una sonrisa, esperando que la noticia tenga algo que ver con el aire acondicionado, o con helado.

- ¡Vamos, habla hombre! – K' estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Maxima aclara su garganta y mira a sus compañeros.

-Esta mañana he bajado a recibir el correo, y me he encontrado con estas…- Dijo el hombre a tiempo que sacaba tres cartas blancas de el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Ni siquiera debía mencionar que contenían los sobres, K' ya sabía sobre que trataba y no estaba interesado en absoluto, el asqueo en su expresión fue inmediato al ver las invitaciones que decidió voltear su cara despectivamente inclinándose en el sofá.

-Olvídalo, ya no, no este año. – Dijo K' mientras tomaba unos dardos que se encontraban al lado del portátil de Maxima en la mesa de ratón.

El cyborg suspiro para sus adentros, se había preparado mentalmente para la reacción de su compañero y pensado mil y una formas en las que podía convencerlo de aceptar la invitación al torneo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería una misión (casi) imposible. En cuanto a Kula… no se preocupaba mucho por ella, sabía que prometiéndole unos cuantos dulces o helados sería suficiente para contar con su participación.

La joven miraba los sobres con indiferencia, no odiaba KOF ni tampoco lo amaba, los constantes viajes eran exhaustivos, y cruzarse constantemente con luchadores que la subestimaban por ser "muy joven", "muy niña" o "muy inmadura" la hacía rabiar hasta el borde del llanto, sin agregar que durante los torneos el "tío" no le permitía comer helado, ni dulces, ya que según el bajaban su rendimiento a la hora de los combates. Pero esta vez había algo que la impulsaba a aceptar la propuesta, "Tal vez Seirah participe este año" pensó Kula mientras la ansiedad la invadía de repente.

-Vamos K'…hasta podría ser divertido – Dijo ella.

-Es verdad, vamos hombre…no seas cobarde – Soltó Maxima. "Tal vez si hiero su orgullo…" pensó el canadiense.

K' dirige una mirada de enojo e indignación hacia su compañero.

-… ¡¿Cobarde?! – K' comenzaba a enfurecerse - ¡Yo no tengo nada que probar! A ninguno de ustedes, y si tuviera que hacerlo… no lo haría en ese estúpido torneo. – Respondió más sereno mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sofá y tiraba un dardo hacia el tablero que se encontraba en la pared.

Al oír esto el semblante de Kula decayó, y Maxima simplemente se limito a suspirar frustrado mientras pensaba en una nueva forma de convencerlo, hasta que la joven lo interrumpió.

-¡Que egoísta eres K'! – Le grito ella, "Oh no, ya va a empezar con otro de sus berrinches…" pensó el chico de pelo blanco mientras rodaba sus ojos – ¿Qué hay de Seirah? ¿Acaso no la extrañas? Tal vez ella participe este año.

Al oír esto el joven bajó el segundo dardo que estaba a punto de tirar al tablero y su expresión se volvió pensativa, "Whip… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos años? Hace dos años que no la veo". Si bien K' y su compañeros habían participado el año anterior, Whip no había formado parte del torneo junto al equipo Ikari como ellos pensaban, se había limitado a quedarse en la base militar por ordenes de Heidern, "Estúpido viejo tuerto" pensó el joven. Al notar la expresión de K', el cyborg aprovecho su oportunidad.

-Kula está en lo cierto, por lo que transmitieron en la TV de la última batalla de su equipo el año pasado…la de pelo azul no se veía nada bien, tuvieron que sacarla en camilla del escenario debido a las quemaduras que le infringió Kusanagi. Es la hija del Comandante, lo más probable es que para cuidar su salud Heidern la reemplace por Seirah este año… - La expresión de K' se volvía mas confusa a medida que Maxima hablaba, "Está funcionando" pensó el hombre - ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Hasta podrías disfrutarlo! Entrenar un poco, insultar a algunos imbéciles, quemar algunos traseros… - El cyborg comenzaba a quedarse sin palabras - Podrías tener tu revancha con Kyo, ¿Acaso no te gustaría eso?

La expresión de K' se torno mas sombría al oír esto, si… no solo le gustaría, lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría probar su fuerza enfrente de todos los participantes y espectadores, no porque quisiera impresionarlos… sino para demostrarles que él no era solo una simple extensión del ADN de Kusanagi, que no era solo un simple clon de NESTS que había logrado sobrevivir… sino que era un luchador fuerte, no un un experimento que había salido mal. Kula y Maxima esperaban impacientes la respuesta del chico de las llamas, hasta que este soltó un suspiro de resignación y hablo.

-Está bien… participare, ¡Pero solo porque yo quiero hacerlo, no porque ustedes me obliguen! – Aclaro el joven mientras Maxima sonreía satisfecho y Kula saltaba en el sillón mientras aplaudía y gritaba emocionada. – Me voy a dormir, ¡Traten de cerrar la boca esta vez!

K' se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras daba un portazo y se tumbaba sobre su almohada.

-Wow tío, ¡Eres asombroso! – Exclamo la joven de cabello color miel mientras se levantaba para abrazar al hombre.

-Está bien, está bien siéntate – Dijo Maxima con una sonrisa – Tuvimos suerte, creí que este año estaría empeñado en no participar, lo convencimos fácilmente con lo de Whip. – Dijo el hombre orgulloso de su "hazaña".

- ¡No le gusta que la llamen así, su nombre es Seirah! – Respondió ella indignada - … ¿T-tú crees que participe este año? – Pregunto Kula temiendo lo que pudiera llegar a contestar su "tío". Maxima observo la mirada de la adolescente, ¿Participaría? Era probable, pero no estaba seguro. Al ver su compañerita de equipo tan esperanzada con volver a ver a Whip, no pudo decirle lo en realidad pensaba por miedo a romper su ilusión.

-¡S-si! Probablemente lo haga… pero no te preocupes por ello, de ahora en adelante deberás preocuparte por tu entrenamiento, creo que es más que obvio que deberás olvidarte de esas cantidades de azúcar que consumes…- Dijo el cyborg mirando acusadoramente a la joven, a lo que ella se limito a sonreír para sus adentros. "Este anciano está loco si cree que me arrebatara mis dulces".

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua se encontraba un K' pensativo, extrañaba a su hermana más que nada en ese momento, se mantenían en contacto mediante cartas y llamadas ocasionales pero ya no era lo mismo, sus llamadas no eran respondidas y sus cartas tardaban en ser contestadas.

**_"Me gustaría no tardar tanto en responder K', enserio._**

**_Pero el Comandante se está volviendo más estricto,_**

**_Y las misiones se están tornando más complejas y difíciles _**

**_Por eso no puedo escribirte usualmente como antes_**

**_¡Pero créeme! No me he olvidado de ti, mándale mis saludos a Maxima _**

**_Y dile a Kula que con suerte nos veremos pronto…_**

**_Respecto a las llamadas, el Coronel las ha bloqueado, dice que "necesito mejorar_**

**_mi rendimiento" ¿Qué tipo tan pesado no crees? Jaja en fin, espero tener tiempo pronto _**

**_para volver a escribirte. Te amo hermanito :)_**

**_Atte: Seirah_**

Esa había sido la última carta que su hermana le había escrito, usualmente el había respondido pero como ella dijo, no encontraba el tiempo para contestarle. No había nada que K' odiara más en el mundo que KOF, pero si participar le daba la chance de volver a reunirse con su hermana, era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 6 AM cuando el despertador de Ralf comenzó a sonar, "Carajo, solo 5 minutos mas" pensó el militar mientras extendía su mano y apagaba el aparato, la noche anterior había ido con su compañero a beber unos tragos en un bar cercano y había regresado a su habitación de hotel a las 2 de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para él, la única razón por la que no se quedo hasta más tarde fue porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir con sus compañeros a un encuentro con el Comandante en la base militar que tenían en Tokio, siempre pensó que sus distintas bases en diversos países eran inservibles, al parecer no. "Maldición, que fuerte es el alcohol en el Oriente" pensó para si mismo.

De repente comienza a oír que alguien toca a su puerta.

-¡Vamos hombre, levántate, Leona nos está esperando en el vestíbulo! – Grita Clark a través de la puerta.

-Mierda Clark eres un dolor en el trasero… - Se queja el Coronel mientras se levanta de su cama con fastidio. - ¡Espérenme en el vestíbulo, bajare en diez minutos! – Grita él mientras trata de ponerse sus pantalones sin éxito.

-¡Apúrate o te traeré a rastras yo mismo! – Bromea su compañero mientras se aleja a tomar el ascensor.

- Imbécil – Dice Ralf riendo mientras se dirige al baño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de quince minutos, el Coronel bajo hacia el vestíbulo para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-¡Buenos días! – Saluda sonriendo.

-Dijiste diez minutos – Dice el militar de las gafas acusadoramente – Vamos, el jeep esta esperándonos afuera.

El trío se dirigió hacia la salida, donde se encontraron con un vehículo blanco, que parecía no haber tenido muchos viajes. El clima no era malo, pero no era el mejor, aun hacia frio, el temporal de la noche pasada había azotado la mayor parte de Japón y obligado a la mayoría de la población a permanecer en casa.

-Vaya, este auto parece un Lamborghini comparado con las carretas que nos mandan siempre para las misiones.

Clark sonrío por el comentario de su compañero, era verdad, el jeep parecía un auto de lujo comparado con los vehículos que les asignaban usualmente. Leona se limito a permanecer seria a pesar de que el comentario pegaba en el clavo, el Coronel estaba en lo cierto.

-Suban – Dice el conductor observándolos por la ventanilla. Los militares obedecen y suben al jeep.

-Hasta la Base Militar de…- Ralf es interrumpido por el chofer.

-El Comandante me envió, conozco el camino.

Ralf observo unos segundos al joven chofer, seguramente era un cadete. "Maldito irrespetuoso" pensó el Coronel mientras miraba por la ventanilla. El viaje fue tranquilo, no había muchos vehículos circulando por la ciudad para la suerte de los tres.

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a su destino, la Base Militar de Operaciones de Yokohama, era un edificio alto, que resplandecía en el medio de la ciudad. Al bajar del jeep los militares se encontraron con el Comandante Heidern que los esperaba en la entrada, los tres hicieron al unísono un saludo militar el cual el hombre del parche realizo también a modo de respuesta.

-Síganme soldados – Dijo este mientras se volteaba y entraba al edificio seguido por los militares

Al entrar Leona no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, era un edificio muy "bonito" para ser una base de operaciones de la milicia. Los soldados siguieron a Heidern hasta una grande oficina oscura en donde había una gran mesa negra rodeada de sillas del mismo color, en frente de esta había una gran pantalla que permanecía apagada.

-Tomen asiento – Dijo el hombre del parche.

El equipo Ikari obedeció y tomo asiento alrededor de la mesa mientras observaba a Heidern el cual se paro en frente de la pantalla. Este posó sus manos sobre la mesa y observo a sus subordinados mientras tomaba un maletín del cual saco tres sobres sellados con una firma negra la cual no contenía una letra como los pasados torneos, no había una R ni una K, el sello no tenía nada más ni nada menos que la perfecta cara de un zorro. El Comandante deslizo las invitaciones hacia los soldados los cuales las repartieron entre si. Clark y Ralf se limitaron a sonreír y darse miradas cómplices, "Ya comenzaba a extrañar KOF" pensó Ralf para si mismo.

Leona observaba el sobre con indiferencia, pero en su interior un miedo comenzó a instalarse en su estomago, "No otra vez" pensó.

-Al parecer ya saben sobre que van estos sobres, un nuevo torneo se llevara a cabo y fueron invitados. – Decía serio el Comandante – Pero como podrán observar ni Rose Bernstein ni Chizuru Kagura son las anfitrionas esta vez, por eso fueron citados a Yokohama.

De repente, la pantalla detrás de Heidern se ilumino y una foto de Botan apareció.

-Esta mujer es miembro del clan "Los de la Tierra Distante", luego del pasado torneo que termino con la existencia de Ash Crimson y Saiki, ha permanecido fugitiva al igual que otros miembros del clan, incluidos los que irrumpieron en la base y robaron el cuerpo de Magaki.

Mientras el hombre continuaba, imágenes de Shroom y Rimelo comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla.

-Los hemos rastreado por casi un año, pero nunca logramos dar con su paradero, creemos que ellos son los organizadores detrás de este torneo. – Heidern mira fríamente a sus soldados.

-Su misión es simple, participaran como los demás luchadores e investigaran sobre los anfitriones que están detrás de esto. Tienen dos meses para entrenarse, en febrero los organizadores les reservaran un vuelo para que viajen a Tokio donde se llevaran a cabo las primeras batallas. Espero no me decepcionen soldados. Pueden retirarse.

Luego de esto los tres militares se ponen de pie mientras realizan un saludo militar y salen de la oficina. Se dirigen hacia la salida del edificio y permanecen allí un momento.

-¡Si hombre, de eso estaba hablando! – Exclama Ralf con júbilo mientras observa su invitación. – ¡Es hora de dar algunas palizas!

Clark sonríe al escuchar al Coronel, pero observa que Leona no está muy emocionada por participar en el torneo, y sabía la razón de esto.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, será normal y aburrido como la mayoría de los años.

"Si esos sujetos están involucrados en esto…" pensó ella, conocía muy bien los planes del clan de Botan, y era la presencia de Orochi lo que la preocupaba, ya había lastimado a sus compañeros una vez, no quería volver a pasar por eso nuevamente. Ralf observo el miedo en la expresión de su compañera por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oigan, saldrá bien, no se preocupen… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar a algún café por aquí cerca eh? Yo invito.

-Me parece bien, ¿Que dices Leona? – Pregunto el hombre de las gafas.

Ella se limito a asentir y seguir a sus compañeros hasta el café más cercano, a pesar de que su mente no dejaba de crear situaciones en las que todo terminaba mal. Pero si había algo en lo que estaba determinada es que no cedería ante su sangre, aun recordaba las palabras de Gaidel, "No te rindas ante el destino de Orochi…sigue y haz tu propio camino". Mientras caminaba a la par de sus compañeros esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras Konoe se preparaba una taza de té meditaba sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, aun no lograba comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Yagami, "Y probablemente jamás lo haga" pensó la joven para sus adentros. Aun recordaba la dulzura y amabilidad con la que Kikuri trataba a Iori, y también la frialdad con la que este respondía. Mientras pensaba en ello sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, el dolor había sido el mismo durante 5 años, años durante los cuales no pudo vivir en paz.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, tenía un nuevo apartamento ahora y una nueva banda, luego de varias audiciones a varias discográficas las cosas estaban marchando bien. Sonrío mientras pensaba en ello, por primera vez en cinco años la suerte comenzaba a jugar a su favor.

Mientras tomaba su taza de té sentada en el living, comenzó a leer el periódico.

**"¿VUELVE KOF EN 2015?"**

Decía el encabezado, Konoe nunca fue fan de este tipo de torneos, era consciente de la participación de Iori, pero nunca llamo su atención, a menudo los transmitían por TV pero siempre cambiaba de canal o apagaba el televisor, prefería componer o leer un libro antes que ver dos simios lanzándose flamas y puñetazos mutuamente. No le interesaba la nota por lo que decidió dejar el periódico en su lugar y concentrarse en su té, no solo reconocía a Iori en ese torneo, sino también a Athena, la pop idol. Si bien el estilo de música que la banda de Konoe realizaba no era "pop", conocía a unos cuantos artistas de este género, la industria musical era como un pequeño mundo del cual siempre estaba pendiente.

Mientras continuaba con su té, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. "Maldición" pensó mientras atendía la llamada.

-¿Hola?- Respondió.

-¡Konoe, soy yo Kuwahara! – Se notaba euforia en su voz.

-¿Kuwahara? ¿Qué paso? – "Espero que sea algo importante" pensó ella.

- No vas a creerlo, nos conseguí una presentación en vivo, una muy importante presentación en vivo.- El corazón de Konoe comenzó a latir con más velocidad.

-¿En serio? – Konoe dejo su té sobre la mesa para concentrarse en la conversación.

-Sera transmitida por TV – Konoe no podía creer lo que escuchaba – He recibido una llamada, al parecer nos han escuchado en el pub de la ciudad, los organizadores de KOF quieren a la banda para presentarse en el torneo y abrir la ceremonia, ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Puedes creer la audiencia que conseguiremos con esto! ¡La gente verá a la banda cantando por televisión! ¡Sera un éxito!

La joven de pelo corto no podía creerlo, permaneció en shock durante unos segundos.

-Kuwahara, espero que esto no sea una broma porque si lo es…

-¡No Konoe te lo juro! ¡Es verdad, me he reunido hace 10 minutos con los anfitriones! Me han dicho que hable con la banda sobre la propuesta y que los llame en la próxima semana, sé que es increíble, pero es cierto… Sabes… ¿Por qué mejor no nos reunimos con los chicos y hablamos sobre esto juntos eh? Mañana en el estudio ¿Qué dices?

-Es-está bien…- Konoe no podía salir de su asombro.

-Okey, llamare a los demás, mañana a las 3 en el estudio, ¡No lo olvides! – Luego de esto Kuwahara colgó el teléfono.

Konoe dejo su celular en la mesa y se sentó en sillón mientras reía histéricamente, estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, finalmente actualice :D acá esta el tercer capitulo y mi favorito hasta ahora, probablemente tarde en escribir esta historia, principalmente porque no quiero entregarles algo para leer que en realidad no tiene tiempo y dedicación. <strong>

**Kein Sylvan, si, Kikuri muere en el CD Drama :c voy a escribir de ella en los siguientes capítulos, y en cuanto a Whip... le tengo un lugar reservado también ;) **

**Muuuuchas gracias por sus opiniones, ustedes son la batería que me impulsa a seguir con esta historia :3 **

**En fin, Bye Bye!**


End file.
